The Absconders: Issue 9
Welcome!! This is the NINTH issue of our new Marvel Fanon-Made storyline called The Absconders. ''To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Trey Soniak (Earth-2025) * Thecryingwolf3553 - Eliana Rosenheim (Earth-2025) * PyroHunter16 - Haruto Higashikata (Earth-2025) * Infamoussnake - Dominic Bernedicci (Earth-2025) If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to deviantART OR this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. 'Disclaimer: Any real-life or fictional brands are used in as a parody.' None of us are actually sponsored, nor do we care to be sponsored. Now let us begin the RP and enjoy :) Key: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * ''Italic writing is a special writing type for characters with second personalities or long distance dialogue (telepathy or calls). * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- May 12th, 2026 After Chernabog's defeat, the Absconders haven't gathered much in the following time span. Everyone talked with each other now and then, but they all seemed to fight crime separate from each other. This week, Prom planning was going on. Here, we have Trey and Haruto sitting at their lunch table, eating. Haruto: So... How's life?'' He's eating his sandwich, resting his head on his arm.'' Trey: Alright I guess. Natalie is helping set up Prom and stuff. Uh, been going to her house recently... He trails off thinking and smiles to himself and takes a bite of his sushi. Haruto: Yeah? Katie's been busier with water polo this semester, so she's invited me a few of her games.'' He starts thinking about Katie in her swimsuit, internally smiling'' Trey: Water polo huh? He chuckles as he sees Haruto smiling to himself. Have you done the business with her yet? He smirks and laughs a little knowing Haruto probably hasn't done anything with her in months. Haruto: Been over to her place for dinner more often. I end up sleeping at her place since I'm just too tired to go home.'' He smirks since he knows Trey had no idea about this'' Trey: Oh that's fun. He goes into thinking, wondering if Haruto has actually done the "mattress dancing" act. He shakes it off and continues eating his sushi and takes a sip of his Chinese soda pop. Natalie comes behind him and kisses him on the cheek and when Trey turns around she kisses him on the lips and giggles. Trey smiles and gulps the rest of his food. Natalie seems to have a bunch of supplies for the prom posters in her hand. Hey Nat, how you doing with the prom stuff? Natalie: It's uh, manageable. This is really annoying having to do the posters with like, 2 other people but whatever. I'm just heading back with he supplies to put them back since we finished. Trey: Ah that's good. Well if you need anything just text me and I'll be there to help. He smiles and she giggles as she shakes her head and they kiss on the lips. Natalie: I'm sure you will help, babe, but it's fine. I won't need anymore help from you! Trey: You say that EVERY time Nat, come on! Natalie: Oh mai gawsh, trust me! She looks up as someone called her name and she turns back to Trey kissing him again. I've gotta go okay? Love you! Trey: Love you more! He turns back to his food as she leaves. Dude setting up Prom must be such a chore, even more than being a superhero. Haruto: Well, Prom is one of the biggest dances of the year. Setting up any school dance must be a major chore. But it's worth it in the end, right?'' He takes a sip of his canned coffee, looking out the window at the sky'' *Wonder if Dom's got the balls to ask Eli to Prom...* Trey: Is it worth it though? What will happen? Just some dancing, talking, eating and then what? A party after? Nothing really worthwhile in my opinion... He sits back looking at the canned coffee with utter confusion, then at Haruto, then back at the canned coffee. *Where does he get that s-it...* Haruto: Well, you get the opportunity to be with someone close to you, right?'' He finishes his coffee and chucks it into the trash can, making it in. He gets out a can of soda and opens it carefully, taking a sip'' You and Natalie would make for a good couple. Let's just hope nothing blows up the school and ruins her efforts. Trey: Thanks man. He watches him drink soda after the coffee. *What is up with him...* And nothing will ha- He stops to think. That's actually kind of plausible. I wouldn't be surprised at this point dude. He finishes the rest of his lunch and drinks the Chinese soda pop. Haruto: Right?'' He finishes up his meal, drinking his soda as he threw away his trash. He returns to the table and sits down again'' Wonder how Eli and Dom are doing... Trey: He sighs and chuckles Dude they're a mess right now. He sips his drink Hopefully things work out between them in the end. Have you talked to one of them recently? I've been too busy with school, personally. Those stupid finals... Haruto: Haven't been able to talk to either of them. Finals are a f--king pain to study for... Haven't found many Tarot users either, so that's nice. 10 seconds of stopped time is pretty damn handy. Trey: Yeah, I bet... He looks around then at his watch. Welp, should we leave lunch? I kind of don't wanna be here anymore. He throws his lunch away but still has his soda in one hand. Haruto: Yeah, let's go. He gets up with his soda, taking a sip A couple hours later into the school day... Meanwhile with a certain rich guy, Dominic had been talking to the Principal of the school, Jeremy Ramsey, about the funding into the prom. Principal Ramsey: So Mr. Bernedicci, nothing bad WILL happen due to your involvement? Dominic: Not at all, by the way finished everything I missed, projects, assignments, quizzes, exams. Principal Ramsey: Hnph, if it wasn't for your recent reveal you could be a scholar. Dominic: Awwww, come on now Principal Ramsey, you know you want that "Bernedicci mullah", superhero or not. Principal Ramsey: At least you can make an assumption, now go along now maybe you should inform Ms. Moreau about your current involvement. Dominic: Thanks Principal... He leaves, trying to find Natalie, which he pretty much did, using his powers ''Hey Natalie, guess whose funding the prom now. Natalie: Who? Don't tell me you're actually funding it. Dominic: Hey Dinomite Industries may not be famous, but business is booming, and my "allowance" is effective. Natalie: Wow, thanks for funding it then I guess. That's such a surprise. But at least I don't have to do all this stuff to help set it up. With your funding it makes everything easier. Dominic: Well, it's time I actually give back, anyway call me if you need any help. ''He soon left, and after thirty minutes, decided to have lunch. While making his way to the cafeteria, he saw some girls walking at a fast pace towards him, he knew it, they were fame diggers. They soon caught up with him. Fame Digger 1: Hey Dom I'm feeling a bit lonely, why don't we- Dominic: Nope. Fame Digger 2: Come on Burnie let's leave this pig. Dominic: Not even you, ya' grape eating skank. Soon he was getting a bit crowded by girls, so he decided to get into Widower Protocol (Upgraded Stalker mode), and sneak away from them, as he got to the cafeteria, uncloaking, and making it to the line of Trey and Haruto. Dominic: Hey guys.... Haruto: Yo.'' Haruto turns to acknowledge Dom's presence, taking another sip of his soda'' Dominic: So you guys got date for prom? Haruto: Don't really wanna go, but if Katie ends up asking me, I'll go. He finishes his soda, tossing the can into the nearest trash can You? Dominic: Well, no. He clicks his tongue thinking about it. Trey: Well, Natalie and I are going, so...'' He sips on his Chinese soda pop'' Dominic: So you guys are a thing now? He chuckles a bit ''*At least he wont fuck it up.* Haruto: More or less. Trey: Yup. ''He runs out of Chinese soda pop. Damn, that was some good s-it too... Haruto: Just buy some more later. Trey: Yea yea. Dominic: So I'm also getting some music for the prom, any requests you guys would like in case you have plans. Haruto: Wish in the dark by Hiroyuki Takami. Just want to screw with everyone with this random song they won't understand. Dominic: Heh, alright, and you Trey? Trey: None right now. I will definitely let you know though. What are you guys doing after school today? He pulls a piece of spaghetti out of his back pocket and starts munching on it Dominic: Self-Loathing. Haruto: Maybe stop some crime. Got nothing else to do since school's almost done. Trey: I don't think there's crime. The streets seem clean. Haruto: We can always check back at the Point. Dominic: We gonna ask the others as well? Haruto: Yeah. Trey, you wanna call everyone in so we can meet up at the Point? Trey: Yea that would be good. Everyone waits until school is finished and all 3 of them everyone heads to the Vanishing Point, the new name of the tunnel base. Back at the VP As they arrived, the Point opened up, and Dominic goes to the screen room and then instantly finds something. Dominic: Mob boss, some fat b-stard... Haruto: We've seen the deal before. Looks like a double whammy too, drug deal and some human trafficking... Everyone wanna take this dips-it down? Trey: I wish Eliana was here to help. She's probably busy though, but wanna text her to see if she wants to join? Dominic: I- Dom suddenly tenses up You guys do it! He panicked a bit trying to avert himself away from that problem Haruto: I'll take care of it. *Why is he so finicky about this...? I guess it's part of the emotional trauma... Maybe I'll warn the others now before the World pulls a Dom.*'' While he's thinking this, he texts Eli about their mission details and asked if she wanted to join'' So guys. Real quick, before we start this mission. Eliana texts him back saying she is right outside the base anyway, then after a minute she enters the room. Eliana: Hey, guys. I was nearby studying in the sun. So Haruto, you said something about a mob boss drug bust? Human trafficking too? I'm in, but who is doing this? Haruto: *Right before I explained myself.* Good to have you on board. Looks like our mob boss is rather infamous. Known for his massive parties aboard yachts, massive dealings in drug and human trafficking, and he's always able to escape the law even if there's evidence convicting him. What a scumbag, huh? Eliana: Gives us all the more reason to go after him. Looks like this specific deal is quite large, it's international, quite a few infamous criminals will be there with him, at least that's what the leaks say. She looks as the computers pull up some websites. He doesn't care though, guess he's so sure about his safety from the law. Let's go kick his ass. Trey: Great. He slightly smirks, getting a little excited. He searches up on the computers the location of the drug deal first. Seems like it's over by huge warehouse over there. It should be easy to take them all out. Haruto: Looks like we're set. But before we leave, I'd like to tell you guys something. In the event that I stop time, but you never see me come back, know that I'll most likely have obtained the World by then, and that I'll be training to get more power. In essence, I'm pulling a Dom, no offense. Wanted you to know ahead of time so you're not traumatized or anything.'' He cracks his knuckles and puts on his buckle.'' With that said, let's bust a drug deal. Dominic: Word of advice, don't leave Katie hanging. Looks down a bit ''Anyways let's kick some ass huh? ''He tried to sound confident, but know, love of his life he feels guilty about leaving is there and kind of resents him...fun! Haruto: *Right, gotta tell Katie about that too...* Now then. Absconders, let's move! At a Drug Deal somewhere in the City The Absconders had managed to get to the Drug deal they were targeting earlier. Everyone approached the building and proceeded to bust the drug deal. Haruto ran in with the abilities of the Hanged Man allowing him to use two armors at once. One side wielded the Star Slasher in the Star armor, while the other equipped the Strength armor. The two halves rushed in and began taking out the armed gunmen, one half punching while the other shot them down. Trey just lands on the ground in front of the entrance, doing a somersault while landing and stops rolling on one knee. His eyes glow dark blue as he shoots out thin cosmic energy beams from them, and the energy shoots at an enemy, piercing their body. He stops the beam, looks st someone else, then shoots cosmic beams from his eyes once more through their body. He continues to do this for the armed guards, getting shot at by some, but the bullets don't bother to pierce his skin. Trey: Guys find the leader! Eliana: On it! She grabs the barrel of the gun of an armed guard, then effortlessly yanks the gun from his hands, converting it into Emerald energy then conjures a sword, which she stabs into their stomach. She tosses the sword, as it spins through the air and slices another guard's face. She runs through the gunfire, flinching as she gets shot looking around. She glows blue, absorbing Sapphire from her Broach, then stomps the floor, sending a blue wave through the ground which incapacitates several dealers and shows her the location of the leader, who is attempting an escape. Guys, it's him! She fires a blast of TK at a regular dealer. Haruto: Found you!'' The half in the Strength armor dives through a wall and tackles the escaping dealer to the ground while the other half loads a card into the Star Slasher and fires it at the leader, creating chains around the dealer's limbs to keep him restrained.'' Done and done.'' The two merge back into one body, appearing in the Strength armor. The wall he dived through fixes itself without him needing to consciously command it to.'' Dominic: Vinny Estacado! As Dominic said the Mob Boss' name, two other mobsters burst out of a room one of them with an RPG like weapon and the other with a hand cannon. Thug: Boss use that shield of yours! Vinny had a yellow shimmer across his body, smirking, but Dominic merely fired at the rocket of the guy and it exploded killing both of the thugs and Vinny looked scared. Dominic: Hm, Hammer tech, not to scare off buyers, but face it, it's s-tty... Dominic stated as he was walking to the mob boss slowly. Vinny: Don't think I don't know you, my boys ‘ill- Dominic: What? Track down my family, Bernediccis are hard to put down, I know you saw me die, to compare that to a murderer and a rapist, who buys crappy tech, I am not intimidated by the slightest. Dominic then made two tendrils on his back ''These babies are advanced, alien tech Vinny, hehe, not sure what they fully do, but ''He makes them impale his leg as the mob boss yelled in pain ''that's an example, literally I can make it travel everywhere, but tell me, who do you work for? Vinny: I ain't telling you jack sh-t kid! Not taking any rich kid's big boy play and satisfying him! ''He yells further as the tendril travels through his blood stream and was suddenly giving him electro shocks. Dominic: Scary I know, what can I do now? Let me ask, who do you work for!? Vinny: Grrrr! Lenny Buchenski, but that's all you'll get out of me! haha... Dominic then goes into Gamma Protocol, and starts rag-dolling the mobster, until, well, he's unrecognizable as he threw what was left into a crate. He scanned around and found the guy's personal laptop, scanned it, and found out his boss owns a yacht, and is linked to sex trafficking. Dominic: Guys, they're sex trafficking on a yacht, these b-stards are f-cking monsters! He said as the laptop exploded by his will. Eliana: Mr Buchenski, of course, he owns that huge ass yacht. He's friends with that damn Congressman, we should use stealth on the yacht, so they don't kill any innocents. Dominic: We should pair up, one pair saves hostages, one pair clears gangsters... Trey: Damn... Well me and Dominic can pair up. What do you want to do Dominic? Save hostages or clear them? Dominic: We don't know what enemies we're gonna really face, so we need to save hostages, I'm sure Eliana and Haruto have enough power to deal with contingencies. Trey nods and inspects the bodies of all the dealers they took out. He looks at Dominic and starts to walk out. '' Trey: Let's get to it then, we'll need to find the actual yacht and have disguises so we don't get caught or something. Eliana: Shouldn't be too hard to find the yacht. And I don't think disguises would help, if there's illegal activity on the yacht. We should just try to not get seen. I can go stealth with Sapphire, I'm sure you guys have alternatives too. ''Haruto looks worriedly at his deck, remembering that the only card he has that has any vague resemblance to stealth is the World's time stop. Haruto: Um... Problem. I don't think I have a stealth-based card, and I think the World has a five second recharge for time stops. But uh...'' He starts messing around with different cards right there, switching into different armors and testing their abilities. He comes across a card that allows him to turn invisible.'' Hm? Which card is this?'' He checks the card currently in the belt, which says "Hierophant."'' Oh, the Hierophant. Alright, I guess we're good to go. Let's do it. Somewhere in the middle of the ocean The large yacht of the Mobsters was sailing, one of the guards was looking over the edge and saw bubbles in the water, he was about to radio in, until Dominic in his Atlantis Protocol (Upgraded Underwater mode) lunged out and slit his throat, throwing the thug into the water as he switched to Widower Protocol turning invisible. Dominic: Guys I'm on the boat now, had to take care of a guard though, where are you guys? '''He used their telepathic link to communicate.' Trey: ''Just below you Dom, coming up. Dom then quickly hears some foot steps approaching, as Trey got on. Dominic: TREY SHAPESHIFT INTO THE GUY I KILLED, NOW! '''As the thug that was coming arrived, he saw Trey fully disguised, and looked at him due to him being a bit wet.' Thug 2: What happened to you? Trey: Oh, um, a swordfish jumped out of the water a bit, splashed some water on me... Thug 2: Uhuh...weirdo. 'The other thug left and Trey had a disguise now.' Dominic: ''Alright, Eliana, Haruto, status? Eliana: I'm here. Eliana arrived on a surfboard that was glowing blue, she was using TK to control it, then she stopped near the edge of the yacht and used Sapphire to boost herself up, landing on the boat. She then glowed green, as civilian clothing formed around her, hair tied in a bun, dressed in party clothes. Eliana: I'm going to use Sapphire to make myself weightless, so I just hope no-one sees me attacking the guards. Trey: Now where's Haruto? '''He adjusts his suit for it to look more natural via shape-shifting and cracks his neck trying to look natural. He realized he didn't have a gun, so he peeked around and elongated his arm to reach into the water and grab the wet gun floating on the water, and dried it off as he held it similarly to the other guard. ''' Haruto stopped time to allow himself to land on the ship after jumping and levitating himself all the way over there. The impact wasn't felt in stopped time, but he stirred up a wave big enough to make it seem like the water had made the impact. He got up and resumed the flow of time and began walking around, invisible. Haruto: On board. Looks like time stops are gonna come in handy here.' He cracked his knuckles and began walking towards the main deck.'' ''Dominic stealthily heads into the yacht, he sees two guards together, and rolls in between them hitting both so hard in the throat they suffocate, he then hides them behind crates, as he scans around, while taking out two more guards, making them look like they slept on the job, he finally scanned for the sex slaves, seeing all 15, and he mentally sighed'' Dominic: Guys, the sex slaves, I found them, I'll stay here, monitor them, you guys just clear the yacht. Eliana: Ugh, disgusting. Just, don't do anything until we get there, Haruto and I will clear the perimeter on the outside. ''She walks into the crowd of civilians, looking around and clinging onto Sapphire energies emitting from any Guards' minds. She follows one guard as he enters the yacht heading into the bathroom, she follows him in behind him, and when he enters he sees in the mirror Eliana. He turns around.'' Guard: What the Hell?! What are you doing in here?! Eliana: I know about the human trafficking scheme your boss is hiding in here. Guard: Wha- How do you know that?! Eliana: Just making sure... ''She shoots a blue TK blast out of her hand, hitting the guard in the face and knocking his head into the mirror, shattering it.'' *Okay, just making sure he wasn't innocent.* ''She leaves the bathroom, looking around outside for more guards that are alone.'' ''Haruto grabs a lone guard from behind and proceeds to choke him into unconsciousness, stopping time to let him hide the body without being spotted. Another guard proceeds to take up the same post, leading Haruto to take this guy out too and hide his body with the other. And yet another guard appears to replace that one.'' Haruto: *The hell are all these idiots doing... replacing each other...*'' He sighs to himself as he proceeds to take out the guards that replaced the one before them, eventually needing to find another hiding spot for the unconscious guards.' I swear, these guards are being way too convenient for me. They keep replacing each other at the same post. At this rate, perimeter will be cleared up in no time. Literally, because I'm stopping time to hide the K.O.'ed guards. Eliana: Make sure they don't wake up. And don't kill them please, they're in on it, but they're still humans doing their job. Haruto: They're having a very nice nap. Apparently, this stealth card can emit a gas that, when inhaled, causes drowsiness to the point of just falling asleep entirely. It's great, I just set up a little ball of the gas that a guard steps on, and they just curl up on the floor napping. Makes my job so much easier.' He tells her this as he's carrying a sleeping guard to a third spot for hiding the unconscious guards.' We'll be done with perimeter clean-up soon if this keeps up. Dominic: So guys, have you ever thought what it would be like if your dad dies? Like my dad, he's kind of sick right now, as in, he's not doing well, yesterday he just wasted some of the company's money on accident, how concerned should I be since, I'm the heir. Haruto:'' What would life be like if my dad was gone? Simple, keep on living as I do. I barely see my parents as it is, since they're busy with work and all. Life as a superhero ain't all that bad, really. I'd be fairly concerned for him, maybe get him a therapist or have him take it easy at home.' He finishes taking out the guards and waits for everyone else.' All done with perimeter clean-up. What's next?'' Eliana: I'm done inside. Took out the backup guards in the break room. All we need is Trey to head inside with Dominic and give us the all-clear. Eliana heard a slight ringing sound in her head. It stopped and she could hear Dominic mumbling a bit. Dominic: Hey Eli, this is a private mental link I'm sharing with you, and, well, do you hate me? I know, I know it's not the time, but I left, and I believe it's too late to apologize, but we didn't really end things well, and I-, you know just forget, if I'm gonna ask I'd prefer when this is done.... '''He was silent over the link.' 'Trey was walking through the yacht with the civilians partying and holding their drinks up, dancing with each other and he squeezed his way through with the assault rifle close to him. He finally makes his way to a door with letters that read "Private" on it. There were two guards standing by the door when Trey got there and they immediately stepped in front of the door.' Guard #1: What're you entering for? Guard #2: You're not authorized to enter. Trey: 'He simply waves his hand without them noticing and they suddenly move back into their positions, as Trey passes through. 'Thank you. 'He opens the door and enters, closing it behind him. There was a low dimmed light down the stairs, so Trey slowly went down the stairs and cautiously. When he got to a certain point, there was another door and a camera at the top right corner looking down at him. He simply nodded at the camera and a click was heard as Trey then opened the door slowly. When he walked in, he saw a giant room and saw several guys surrounding a group of bloody, tied up women and children. Trey nearly throws up at the horror of the scene and all the guards turning to look at Trey. ''' Guard #4: Why are you here, you're supposed to be on watch of the outskirts of the yacht. Trey: C-Change of plans, I was sent here to guard the prisoners... One of you has to leave. Guard #2: This was never in the description. We're not moving from our spots. Guard #5: I don't even believe you. Trey: Guys, I'm in the room below and I see the prisoners, they're saying I can't be there. '''Before they can answer, Trey thinks quickly and spins, and uses that momentum to throw the gun at a guard, knocking him out before he gets the chance to react. Trey then dashes at a guard before they can shoot and jumps him up in the gut, knocking him in the ceiling with a hard crash. Before Trey protect the prisoners about to get shot at, a lightning bolt hits him in the back, making me stagger. He still extends his arm out to block a few bullets, but another lighting bolt hits him making his vision blur. He jumps at the prisoners and creates an invisible psychic shield that starts deflecting earth shards trying to hit him and the prisoners. He can barely look at the prisoners due to how terrible they look and he shakes off the thought. ''' Bronze Assassin (Lightning): A bronze assassin comes out of the shadows with lightning flickering around her hands and looks at Trey with a menacing smile as she lights her hands with lightning and shoots it. The continuous burst of lightning gets deflected off the shield and hits all the surround guards, electrocuting them. ''Tch, you're lucky. Trey: Look, you all are going to be okay. ''Some of the women nod weakly and some don't even respond and Trey wonders if they can even hear him. He stands up to think but the Lightning Assassin interrupts his thoughts. Bronze Assassin (Lightning): You can't hide in your little barrier forever. She electrocutes all around the barrier as it deflects off and hits different parts of the room. Trey stares at her and another Bronze Assassin walks out, with earth floating around his body and starts attacking the barrier with his earth shards. Trey: Let's see... He crouches while staring at the lightning assassin and closes a fist. At the moment when her lightning attack ends, the earth assassin's attacks end and Trey dashes at the lightning assassin, putting down the barrier and delivers a flying kick to her face, which breaks her jaw and sends her into the wall. She screams angrily as her jaw hangs from the top of her mouth she holds it while slumped on the ground. Trey ignores this and spins at the earth assassin to deliver a swiping kick to the abdomen with his left foot, but once his foot enters the assassin's stomach, the body separates into two and a gooey substance is what is connecting it. Earth Assassin: Heh. He smirks as his body explodes into the gooey substance and Trey stumbles back and holds his nose in disgust as it smells horrible. Suddenly from behind an assassin jumps out and impales Trey in the shoulder and back with earth shards. '' Trey: Agh! How'd the earth enter me?! ''He spins to fling the earth assassin off of him and another assassin catches the Earth assassin. That assassin seems to be a bronze and holds out his hand as more assassins come up from the goo he sprays out. ''So clones huh... ''Before he can do anything, a fake assassin clone grabs onto him from behind but then lightning engulfs Trey and he manages to look at the assassin on the ground, using the gooey fake assassins as a medium for the lightning to pass through. He gets down to his knees from becoming weak and his eyes glow dark blue, shooting heavy and hot eye beams at the lightning assassin, going through her body, killing her. The fake assassins all explode in goo as Trey hits the ground weak from the lightning. '' Earth Assassin: How did all those volts feel? ''He forms earth around him as a spear and sends it down at Trey but it suddenly stops as his TK kicked in and he holds out his hand weakly as it breaks apart and he focuses his TK on the two assassins. '' Trey: Pretty good... ''He suddenly uses his TK to send them bouncing all over the room, putting craters in each wall they hit repeatedly very fast. He hears their scream and the prisoners look confused and scared as the bodies go soaring past them. '' ''As Trey doing this attack his arm gets pinned into the ground by another force and he gets stabbed by a few assassins with the same sword in the stomach. It is revealed that four more assassins were in hiding and they save the two assassins just in time for them to survive Trey's attack. He coughs up blood as he starts to rapidly heal and he sends out a final telepathic signal before he focuses all his energy on healing. '' ''Eliana stabs a greatsword through the door of the room, then removes it. She places her hands in the hole she created and widens the steel big enough to fit through. Eliana: Trey! These bastards again... She generates a fireball in her hand and fires it out at a Bronze Assassin, setting their cloak on fire. He looks at her, flapping his cloak as the fire instantly disappears. The Bronze Assassin creates a blade of silver around his right arm and runs at Eliana, diving the blade at her. Eliana generates a shield, which is dented upon impact and pushes her back a bit. The assassin throws away the bent blade and creates two silver fists of metal and punches her chest, but the second punch is caught by Eliana, who squeezes his fist with all her strength. The assassin growls in pain, then the silver expands and locks Eliana's hand with his. He spins as Eliana spins too, rotating through the air then letting go of the silver fist, throwing Eliana at a wall. A Silver assassin walks out from hiding. Silver Assassin: Everyone, don't let your guard down. These are not all the Absconders that were sighted at the drug deal. There's two more coming. Eliana: *Was our attack on the drug deal part of some plan?!* The Silver Assassin made a blade and was preparing to stab her, but a flash of Green light zoomed by, as Dominic in SP got her out of the way and near Trey. Dominic: Well, if it isn't Ubisoft... Silver Assassin: Three of four... Dominic: Ya' know He reverts to RP ''I'm curious, are you the guys that blew up the Centre? Silver Assassin: Are you even being ser--- Dominic: Because I am very angry, and trust me, I have no qualms against taking any of you out. ''He jet boosted forward prompting the assassin to block the attack, soon he gave a body blow to Dominic, making him grunt, as he reacted by kneeing him, making him reel back, Dominic then had an assault rifle and opened fire, making the assassin block. Dominic decided to go back into SP, running forward and doing speed punches, attacking the assassin from many sides, stunning him a lot, when the other assassins went by he attacked both at once, as they defended themselves, he went back into RP and made dual knives and started slashing at the Bronze one and the lightning one, the Lightning one turned into electricity and went through him, stunning him momentarily, until when she appeared behind him a biomechanical tentacle choked her by the neck, and another knocked the Bronze out of the way, as he revealed his teeth, he made her face him as she tried electrocuting even more, he growled and turned his arm into a blade, stabbing her in the gut, then breaking her neck with the tentacle, killing her. He dropped the body and went into his normal state and got knocked by both the Bronze and Silver assassins. Haruto snuck into the room everyone else was in, surveying who was left. Seeing the Silver assassin was the most dangerous, Haruto switched into his Star Armor, revealing himself before stopping time. With time stopped, Haruto moved in and began beating the s-it out of the Silver assassin with his fists before summoning his Star Slasher and cutting down the Silver assassin within his 10 seconds of stopped time. After the slash attacks, Haruto switched over to the gun mode and fired it directly into the Silver assassin's heart, though the effect of the attacks hadn't taken effect yet. When time resumed, all the effects kicked in, brutally beating the assassin before the cuts appeared and the blast from the gun mode blasted a hole into the assassin's heart. Haruto: Sorry for being late.'' He kicked the now-dead assassin at the wall with a roundhouse kick before turning around and facing the other assassins.'' Just left the thugs outside some more sleeping gas. Eliana got up and grabbed the wall, ripping off a huge chunk then crushing it and absorbing it, transmogrifying it into an assault rifle, then her eyes glow red, and so does her gun. She fires bullets at the Bronze Assassin with silver manipulation, with bullets glowing red, and as each bullet strikes, they explode, blasting him into bits. Eliana drops the gun and kicks an assassin running at her in the face, then punches their gut. The assassin pulls out a knife and stabs her in the chest, then generates a fist of spiky rocks and smacks her face with it, scarring her. The Bronze Assassin then roundhouse kicks her, sending her flying, and mid-air raised a column in which Eliana collides with, cracking it. The assassin runs at her and cartwheels, firing several shards at Eliana, stabbing her all over, but she blocks her face. Eliana gets up as the assassin straightens up himself, ready to fight. Eliana charges a ball of liquid nitrogen in her hand then slams it into the assassin's face, freezing their head solid, as they fall to the ground. Eliana: We got to get out of here, guys! We weren't ready for such a fight. She pulls the knife out of her chest as it heals over. Two more Silver Assassins jump in from nowhere and following them twenty Bronze Assassins. The Absconders briefly stop and sigh, before running out and fighting the assassin ambush. It takes them nearly an hour to finally defeat them all, but the Absconders were nearly killed in the fight and are now exhausted. They stood in the middle of the pile of corpses, and go to help the traumatised hostages. Suddenly, they detect that a boat just left the yacht, carrying the Mob Boss they've been after. Eliana: Guys, we can't let...him get... Away! Haruto: In this state... I don't know if I can stop time... I'll try and stop him...!'' Haruto made his way to an extra boat and started it up, trying his best to catch up to the mob boss on the boat. Just as he was about to catch up, the boat with the mobster turned and pulled away.'' Oh no, you f--king don't! ZA WARUDO!'' He stops time and jumps from his boat to the other, landing on it and struggling to kick everyone but the boss off the boat. As his ten seconds of stopped time end, Haruto is in control of the boat with the boss, who is tied down with a bunch of chains and bringing the boat back around to the yacht. Guys, hijacked the boat with the boss. Bringing him back around, and maybe gonna pass out...' He manages to bring the boss back onto the yacht. Before he passed out, he used his Strength card's Restoration ability to restore the other Absconders back to a healthier state so they can get everyone back to shore.' Eliana: 'She noticed the boss tied down and squirming, so she pulled him out the boat and onto the yacht.' I got this... You, what's your name?! Mob Boss: Buchenski! Mr Buchenski! Eliana: Well we've finally caught you Mr Buchenski. And you're going to prison for a long f*cking time for what you've done to those people. Mr Buchenski: Yeah, with my connections it'll be ''you fiends heading behind bars! Eliana: I doubt that. She breaks one of his fingers as he screams. Tell us, what do you know of the Seven Virtues? And don't lie, I can read your mind, and for every little coverup of the truth, I break a finger. Mr Buchenski: Alright! Just... I hired them. They're a company of hired assassins, and I paid them to protect my shippings from you supers. Eliana: There's more to this you're not telling me. She breaks another finger, followed by more yelling. Mr Buchenski: Ah! Okay! I'm friends with one of the Virtues, the-the leaders, we planned something together. I asked him for protection but he was reluctant, until he came up with a plan. I stage a fake drug deal in order to lure in superheroes. Those heroes would find out about the yacht and come here, ready for an ambush by their assassins so they could kill them all. In exchange those assassins protect my yacht, but clearly they failed! I paid millions for this! I-I don't know why my friend wanted to trap heroes, he said he wanted them dead, any heroes, not you specifically! Eliana: So the Seven Virtues wants to kill superheroes? Who is this friend of yours? Mr Buchenski: I only know him in business. His name is Zacharia Martell, and he's one of the 7 leaders of the Seven Virtues. Oh they're going to kill me for this... Eliana: She breaks a third finger, causing a final yell. Don't worry, you'll be safe in a supermax. She goes to the others. We should call the police to wait at the shore, and take this scumbag and the innocents back there too. Dominic: Wait gimme five minutes, and then call the police, need to make sure it goes ''right 'He goes into Runner mode and runs to the nearest satellite based device, and after five minutes he came back 'Okay called them, and Mr. Buchenski, I already arranged a cell for you... Mr. Buchenski: What are you talking about, you rich brat. Dominic: Big super max, really big, pretty much to compare, since we're both men who believe in the higher up, it's like the ninth circle, or the eighth...have fun. 'Dominic got intimidating.' Mr. Buchenski: What in the hell is he!? 'He sounded a tiny bit terrified, as he pretty much asked the others' Eliana: I'm sorry, Mr Buchenski. You're not buying your way out of this one. 'She taps his forehead with fingers glowing blue, and he passes out. They deliver him and the hostages back to land, but the boat is automatic while the Absconders head back to the base. The mob boss is arrested with overwhelming evidence, and the yacht returns to shore too.' ---- ''Next: The Absconders: Issue 10 Category:Absconders